Zipp-her
by fibbermegee
Summary: a stuck zipper, a dress and Castle. What could possible go wrong? a story that popped in my head. (a younger Castle, think season 2- my 6th story)
1. Chapter 1

**This story popped in my head this morning, thanks sis, now you got me thinking and dreaming more of Castle. anyway hope someone likes it. I sure had fun dreaming of both Beckett and Castle. I wish that I could have finished watching them all the way...okay I better get my mind out of the gutter.**

**Zip-her**  
**by fibbermegee**  
**5/30/13**

"Damn" Beckett curses as she stood in the bathroom frantically tugging at the zipper that ran down her back but it didn't move an inch.

"That's why I hate to wear these stupid things. Sure they look great on me or so that's what I've been told. But," she tugged on the zipper again, nothing. "I can't stand them."

In a situation like this, which has only happened once so far, she has called on the one person she could always count on, the one and only person that she would feel comfortable with, her best friend Lanie. but tonight of all nights she was out of town.

"Damn Lanie why...why tonight?" she sighs contemplating on what she should do now. There was no way she would get one of them to help her.

"I..." giving the zipper one last hard tug, she gave up, switching to her last resort. One that she didn't want but her heart did. What could possibly go wrong, she thought. They've been though a lot over the past year.

"Castle," she yelled.

Castle stood in the den area talking to Espo and Ryan.

"I see you're in trouble with her again." Ryan comments.

"What did I do this time? I..."

"Castle!" Beckett yells again thinking that he didn't hear her.

"You better go bro." Espo poked at him.

"She might be in danger." Ryan shot back, chuckling.

"Right,"

"She's got him whipped." Castle came rushing down the hallway then stops. All he saw were closed doors. Two bedrooms and a bathroom as he recalls. Now why would..."Beckett?"

"Yes, you can come in..." she responds from behind one of the doors, it wasn't one of her normal angry tones, more like frustrated tones.

"Are you decent...I mean it is a..." Castle asks but his voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Yes," she shouts at him. He glances behind him to make sure the boys didn't follow him. They were known to do that more then he would have liked at times. Sometimes they screwed his and Beckett's moments up. No one was there this time. He slowly opens the door not knowing what he might find. He was thinking that he was going to get yelled at for something that he did. Her back was towards him. great she can't even look at me. What is is that I did that was so...wrong...

He swallowed not only because of what he thought she was going to say but at her stunning beauty and that dress...oh that dress had been driving him crazy all night.

"My zipper's stuck." she said, not facing him.

"And you want me to...undo it?" he asks, he had to make sure that that was what she was asking of him, otherwise this situation could end badly.

"Yes, I want you to unzip my dress." she clarified only realizing after she said it to him of all people who her heart was in love with, how strange and perverted she made it sound.

She could see Lanie laughing at her telling her that it was a sign. He took a careful step towards her and gently closed the door. You have always wanted to do this to her, including tonight, so now's your chance. His mind said,

With gentle fingers, he brushed aside her hair. so soft he thought rubbing it in his fingers.

"Stop playing with my hair, Castle." she gathers her hair in her hands making pigtail. Cute, he thought. He grabs the zipper between his fingers.

"Here goes,"

"Castle, just get it off me!"

By the time that comment was made the boys were standing just outside the door. They were trying not to laugh at what was just said.

"Oh, Castle take it off." mouthed Ryan. Espo had to put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing at him miming her.

"That's too funny bro..."

"Shh... we shouldn't be listening to them."

"Why not...that's..."

"This is between mom and dad..."

"My point exactly." he stifles a laugh. "I want to hear it."

It took Castle a few tries at the stuck zipper but it finally moved. Slowly, he pulls it all the way down her back, the dress opens revealing her smooth skin. Skin that was begging to be touched. Touched only by him. The farther the zipper went down her back the more he wanted to touch her, to rub his hands down the length of her back.

"Castle,"

"Uh," he was jarred out of his fantasy and let go of the zipper. Beckett realized that his hands had been the only thing holding the strapless dress up and it slid down her body onto the floor before she had tome to react. She froze, she had be trained for a lot of things as a cop but this was not one of them. Having to navigate a situation where she was almost naked in a bathroom with her unofficial partner.

"oh,...uh...I'll just...uh..." Castle stammered, but he didn't move. He didn't want to.

"Castle,"

"Yeah," She bent down to collect the dress. Castle was now not going anywhere and Beckett knew it. Was this fate, Lanie being out of town so she would have to have Castle come to her rescue.

"Castle," he smiled he couldn't help himself not to reach out and help her. But as soon as he touched her she knew this was planned. She stood back up, spun on the balls of her feet and kissed him passionately. Once again letting go of her dress. She ran her hands through his silky wavy hair. Soon that wasn't the only then that hit the floor.

the end

Story 2 (another Zipper story-is chapter 2)


	2. zipp-her 2

This was another story that popped in my head today. It's Castle and Beckett getting ready.

I watch today, as I have so often before, you sliding on that little black dress that I love so much. You can usually zip it on your own but today, it seems as if you forgot how to complete the task. It's almost funny watching you try. You shimmy to the left, then to the right, thinking that a change in angles would help zip it up. It's completely breathtaking. I smile, one that is hidden from you. Watching the way you move sets my heart on fire, after all this time. Even with the most awkward of movements you manage to make it look so gracefully. Not being the perfect gentleman, you should know that by now, so I won't offer to help you, anytime soon. I want to watch you wiggle and squirm just a little longer. I know that that might be cruel on my part because of all that we have been through but it gives me pleasure to slow things down and just watch...enjoy what life throws at you.

You are nervous just like me, we got an undercover sting just you and me. It takes only a second to get me excited with you and only you. I want to push you to the back wall, right now, for we fall into sync quiet easily. So now I will offer to help you conquer another conquest. One of that stubborn zipper wouldn't you agree. You mention that you can usually do it yourself, trying to make a point that you've made a hundred times before that you don't need anyone's' help. Not even mind. You know that somewhere along the path that we have traveled together, I have become more then partner to on you. I zip you up slowly with ease taking in your cherry sent. "All done." I whisper in your ear just so you can feel my breath on you. You turn your head so your hair tickles my face. You thank me for my services and glance at the clock on the wall.

"We have to go."

"Go where," I wrap my arms around your waist. "For I want to stay here with you."

"We are going to be late,"

"You cares," I try to stall. I remember what happened last time with a stuck zipper and the strapless dress. How could anyone forget, that fateful day.

"No really we will be late, and I..."

You look me over then suddenly laugh, why I don't know. What could be so funny. Your hands reach for my zipper and I'm thinking that you couldn't possible want to have another repeat performance of the last time, now. Although I wouldn't mind. Instead of zipping down, you zip me up. I spent so much time fascinating myself with you and your zipper dance that I forgot about my own problems. That is why we complete each other...

the end


End file.
